From the Begining
by MagickalStar135
Summary: The Marauders, Hogwarts' famous pranksters; meet them, and you will learn to love them. Theirs is the story of loyalty that rivals others, theirs is the story of a powerful friendship, and a place of magic. Welcome, to their world, from the begining...
1. The Beginings of Friends

Disclaimer: I am not doing this thingy nu uh no way *crosses arms defiantly* wacha gunna do about it? *looks at the lawyers who are grinning evilly* uh oh ok ok ok ok NOT MINE PROMISE this story is not mine and neither are the characters. *grin*  
  
A/n this story is about Remus, James, and Sirius. I hate Peter WAY to much to include him in my story. You will be seeing glimpses of him but he will not be a marauder because I don't think he deserves to be. You will see how things come into play with him. Don't worry. For those of you who like peter.what is wrong with you?!?! Well now that I have gotten the rambling out of my system here is the story, oh and one more thing sorry. I am not used to writing American but I have Microsoft word which is an American program and changes my words to American. So for those of you who are American and you see words spelled differently such as humour or something like that I appologise it is not a spelling error. Well NOW on with my fic  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Remus Lupin had received his letter of acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in what seemed like only seconds ago and now he was standing on the platform of 9 ¾ with his very proud mum and dad. They were very proud of their son and were both grinning from ear to ear. Remus on the other hand was looking very tired and pale, looking as though he had just gotten over a very bad illness.  
  
He sighed as he remembered the horrible incident of only three nights ago. He pushed that thought into the back of his mind. 'This should be the happiest moment of my life, so why am I dreading it?' He thought to himself 'because you are a werewolf' a little voice whispered from the back of his mind. He shuddered involuntarily and looked up at his proud parents. It was almost time for the train to leave and he hugged his parent's goodbye. His dad gave him a little bit of money to buy some food off of the food trolley.  
  
"I will miss you mum and you too dad." He whispered to them one last time before boarding the Hogwarts Express.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~  
  
Sirius Black had received his letter of acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in what felt like ages ago. He wanted to get out of his house as fast as he could. Ever since that letter had come to his house from a very important looking owl from Hogwarts, his parents had given him nothing but grief. They already loathed their oldest son for many different reasons. He was good friends with his uncle Alphard, he got along very nicely with his cousin Andromeda, but the final reason was one they couldn't stand; they would have been ok with him being close to Alphard and Andromeda but they hated him for the fact that he associated with what they called "mudbloods".  
  
Sirius was from a very old pure blood family, and he wasn't to forget that; his parents had told him that over and over. No more of this associating with mudbloods and ignoring his proper cousins such as Bellatrix. Oh and he wasn't to ignore the young Snape boy or the older Malfoy child either. His mother had warned him that if he was in anything other than Slytherin then he would be in a lot of trouble when he got back for the summer since they didn't want him home for Christmas or Easter.  
  
How he hated his parents and was only too happy to get away from them. His mother had given him one last lecture before she had said goodbye to him at the platform leaving him to put his heavy trunk on the train by himself. He cursed his family. He hated being a Black.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~  
  
James Potter received his letter of acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in what felt like ages ago as well but it wasn't for the same reasons as Sirius. He was looking forward to the school and was ready to go but he loved his family very much and he knew he would miss them. His mother looked on the verge of tears and his father was beaming down at him proudly. His parents gave him a hug goodbye and as he was walking away and towards the train his mother pulled him back.  
  
"James you see that young boy over there?" she said pointing towards Sirius, "That is young Sirius Black, why don't you go help him to put his trunk on the train."  
  
James looked at his mother confused. His parents had told him that almost all of the members of the Black family were witches and wizards who were swayed towards the Dark Arts and evil. He didn't understand why his mother wanted him to help a dark wizard.  
  
His mother obviously knew what was going on inside of her sons' young head because she said. "James not all the members of the Black family are bad. I know his Uncle Alphard and he is a good man who speaks very highly of Sirius. You remember Alphard right?" she smiled when James nodded his head vigorously. "I have also had the pleasure of meeting his cousin Andromeda I believe she is in her final year at Hogwarts this year, well anyways she is also a lovely young lady and I know that Sirius adores her. I want you to give Sirius a chance he is supposed to be a very good young man." She finished, smiling down at James who looked happy about helping Sirius out even is he was a Black.  
  
James grinned at his mother; he had met Alphard once or twice and he had adored the man. If Alphard said Sirius was a good person then he must be. "I will mum, I will go help him right now."  
  
James' mother and father smiled at their son as he went over to help young Sirius Black.  
  
James walked right over to Sirius and offered to lend him a hand with his trunk and Sirius accepted his offer with gratitude.  
  
"Thanks a lot, my mum left me here with barely a goodbye. I really appreciate your help with my trunk." Sirius said with a small smile on his face.  
  
James grinned at Sirius "Hey no problem mate. I am James Potter by the way." James told him  
  
Sirius looked away, 'this boy doesn't know who I am as soon as he finds out I am a Black he is going to stick his nose up and leave me alone.' Sirius thought to himself  
  
He looked back at James and managed a weak smile. "I am Sirius Black, it's nice to meet you James." He started to walk away thinking that a Potter boy wouldn't want anything to do with him but to his surprise James called him back.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, where are you going? Come on lets get on the train looks like we are the last to board." He said grinning and looked around noticing that they were in fact the last people left on the platform. "Come on mate before we miss the train! You do know we only have until eleven o'clock today right?!" he said joking  
  
Sirius grinned happy that James didn't care who he was and both boys quickly ran on the train just before it blew its whistle and started to leave. They walked down the trains isles looking for an empty compartment or at least one with a few seats. As they passed one compartment four people walked out and shoved both Sirius and James to the ground.  
  
"Well, well, well looky here, a Potter and a Black what an unusual friendship. I thought you knew that the Potters were no good Sirius, thought you knew that we are so much better." An older boy said taunting Sirius and James. Sirius looked very angry and answered before James could who was also looking very angry.  
  
"Leave us alone Malfoy we didn't do anything to you! Besides I would much rather be friends with a Potter than any of you, you all disgust me. Your filthy, thinking your so much better than Muggle borns just because you are of pure blood." Sirius spat, getting to his feet and offering James a hand which he took. Sirius turned to James "come on lets go we can do better than a bunch of Slytherin creeps." He looked back at Malfoy who was glaring along with a few other kids.  
  
"Oh you will come crawling back to us Black this is where you belong it is your destiny." Malfoy yelled as Sirius and James walked away.  
  
"Not if I can help it." James her Sirius say softly so himself. Sirius turned to look at James "I am sorry, I understand if you don't want to associate with me because of whom I am but please, don't judge me by my family heritage." Sirius's eyes were pleading and it was obvious to James that his mother and father had been right. Sirius wasn't like the rest of his family he was a good young man and James knew that he would make an even better friend.  
  
"Hey mate I know about the Blacks I have heard things but you told me your name before which gave me plenty of time to walk away. Besides you wouldn't have stuck up for me if you were like the rest of your family and I owe you for that." James said smiling at Sirius who had a look of pleasure on his face with the thought of a new friend.  
  
"Thank you." He said barely above a whisper.  
  
James laughed at Sirius "Come on mate lets go find a place to sit before our legs collapse from standing so long." James said with a grin and Sirius laughed.  
  
"Okay.mate." Sirius replied with a happy grin on his face. 'My first true friend', he though, 'and a Potter nevertheless who would have thought.'  
  
The boys continued on their way down the isle in search of two seats. They finally found a nearly empty compartment with only on occupant, a boy who seemed about their age.  
  
James slid open the compartment door and smiled at the boy. "Do you mind if we sit here?" he asked  
  
The boy looked up from his book and smiled "Go right ahead."  
  
James and Sirius smiled at him and thanked him. "I am James Potter" James told the boy  
  
"And I am Sirius Black." Sirius said with a grin  
  
The small boy smiled at them, "I am Remus Lupin. What year are you two in? I am a first year."  
  
The other two boys smiled told Remus that they were first years as well and were looking forward to going to Hogwarts. After long friendly conversation they changed out of Muggle clothing and into their school robes. As soon as they finished changing they arrived at Hogwarts and all three boys grinned at each other. They had finally arrived at the school all of them had been looking forward to their entire lives.  
  
A/n so what did you all think? I don't think it turned out too bad actually. Well please review and tell me anything I have messed up on. *grin* I will update soon I promise. 


	2. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I put one of these on the first chapter letting you all know that I don't own Harry Potter so if you think the ownership has changed to me that quickly, you need your head examined.  
  
A/n the disclaimer applies to all chapters from now on and I wont be putting them on anymore if any of you have a problem with that I am sorry but I don't own Harry Potter know matter what the voices in my head say. *insane grin* well that's enough of my rambling. ON WITH CHAPPIE 2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius nearly broke down the door with their excitement to get out of the compartment and onto the school platform; and they weren't the only ones. Many of the other first years were just as anxious as they were. The older students had a happy smile on their face; it seemed that they were all happy to be at Hogwarts, young or old. The boys were pushed off the train more than they walked since all the students were excited. They could hear one girl who they assumed was Muggle born talking to another girl who seemed about her age.  
  
"Yes my parents were so proud you know but my older sister loathes me now and we used to be real close. I am looking forward to going to a magic school it seems so interesting you know? Wow I can't believe I am really here." The girl finished talking to the other girl who was laughing at her friend and told her to close her mouth.  
  
"Honestly Lily we aren't all that different from Muggles except that we use magic. Oh alright we are a lot different but we are all human so don't worry about it. I am sure you will have a great time here and don't worry about your sister she sounds like a right prat." The slightly plump blonde girl with blue eyes said to her companion; a girl with long red hair and almond shaped green eyes and a pretty face.  
  
Sirius looked at James then at the red head and grinned evilly. "Got your eye on the little red head then do you James?"  
  
James had a dreamy look on his face but glared at Sirius "Well I mean just look at her, she is so pretty."  
  
Remus and Sirius laughed. "James you don't know anything about her besides you are eleven it's only a little crush. She might turn out to be a real witch and I don't mean a good one." Remus said to James. He was obviously more practical and acted older than his years.  
  
James sighed and rolled his eyes at his new friends he didn't have time to retaliate since they heard a booming voice and a large man calling "Firs' years, firs' years follow me please." The gigantic man looked at Remus and smiled. "Alrigh' there Remus?"  
  
Remus blushed and nodded at the huge man who smiled. Remus, Sirius and James along with all of the other first years followed the huge man and learned that his name was Hagrid. They walked to where there was a huge lake a many little boats.  
  
"Four to a boat please." Hagrid said.  
  
The three boys climbed into a boat and were soon followed by a very tiny brown haired girl who wouldn't speak at all. After a few attempts of trying to get the shy girl to talk they gave up and started talking amongst themselves.  
  
"So like I said before; what house do you want to be in?" James asked  
  
"I hope to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would be alright as well." Remus told them  
  
Sirius sighed and looked away. "I am going to be in Slytherin I know it. I would love to get into Gryffindor but my whole family has been in Slytherin; well except for Andromeda who is in Ravenclaw and Uncle Alphard who was in Gryffindor." He shrugged "I will get into Gryffindor I am not like my family." Sirius stated defiantly with a steely glint in his eyes.  
  
James grinned at Sirius. "You are right you are not like your family you will be in Gryffindor I am sure. Remus mate I hope you are in Gryffindor as well. I hope I am in Gryffindor and your right Remus Ravenclaw wouldn't be all that bad but I would prefer Gryffindor." James said with a grin  
  
The other boys smiled at him and then looked at the girl hoping she would say something.  
  
"What house would you like to be in?" Remus asked her kindly  
  
"Hufflepuff" the girl managed to squeak out.  
  
They nodded and smiled at her hoping that she would get into Hufflepuff because she seemed like a dud to them. The boys soon fell quiet because they got their first look at Hogwarts and it made their mouths drop open. The girls eyes widen and she just gaped at the school.  
  
"Alrigh' get out of them boats carefully now. Don' wanna get hurt." Hagrid said as they arrived at the other side of the lake. Hagrid led them up to the castle where they met a very stern looking young witch. "The firs' year Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said to the lady.  
  
The woman nodded and began a speech that the boys didn't listen to because they were so astounded by the castle. They managed to catch the end of her little speech though.  
  
"..I will leave you now. Try to make yourselves presentable." She said looking directly at James and his messy hair.  
  
James absently tried to flatten his hair while the other first years fidgeted with their clothing. After a few minutes Professor McGonagall returned to where she had left them.  
  
"Follow me into the hall and line up." She said and with that led them into the hall that had four long tables with lots of students looking at the new first years wondering what house they would be in.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus looked around in awe and then at the ceiling which made them wonder if their really was a ceiling or if it just went out to the heavens. They heard the red haired girl Lily whisper behind them.  
  
"I read it is bewitched to look like the night sky."  
  
James looked at the ceiling again with awe wondering what spells they would have used to make it that way. Sirius nudged him in the ribs and pulled him back into the line. When they reached the front of the hall their was a tall grubby looking hat sitting on a stool. Once all the first years had reached the front the brim of the hat opened and the hat began to sing.  
  
Many many years ago when I was freshly made,  
  
Their were four brilliant people who are still spoken of,  
  
Now I bring you this story of how Hogwarts was created,  
  
These for people made a house; for each their very own,  
  
Their was Ravenclaw who only took those with lots of brains,  
  
While there was Slytherin who wanted the purest verse the rest,  
  
Good Gryffindor who said the bravest were the best,  
  
Sweet Hufflepuff took all of who were left,  
  
Their was one problem stated at who would fit their test,  
  
After they were dead and gone who would pick the best?  
  
That is how I came to be separated from a normal hat,  
  
It was Gryffindor, who said "The Hat" and whipped me off his head,  
  
They all put their smarts in me and named me "The Hogwarts Sorting Hat"  
  
So come over here and try me on,  
  
I do my best to sort your house,  
  
Good luck to all from the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!!!!  
  
When the hat finished singing the Great Hall broke into applause and the hat went back to looking like an old tattered piece of rubbish. Professor McGonagall took out a big piece of parchment and turned to the students.  
  
"When I call your name please step up, sit on the stool and put the hat on your head. It will then sort you into your house." She pointed to the tables "That is Slytherin, that is Ravenclaw, that is Hufflepuff, and that is Gryffindor. Once the hat has sorted you, you will join your house at the table. Your house will be more like your family so I suggest you make friends with them. I am the head of Gryffindor the other Head of Houses will introduce themselves later. Now on with the ceremony." She unraveled the parchment scroll and began to read off names. "Amole, Gerry"  
  
A very tall boy with glasses ran up and put the hat on his head. He was shaking and soon.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat and Gerry Amole headed to the Ravenclaw table to be met with cheers and handshakes. What looked like an older sibling gave him a hug.  
  
"Alma, Jessica"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat before it could even settle on her head. The girl looked relieved and ran over to the Slytherin table to be greeted much the same way as Gerry had been.  
  
The sorting continued and after two more Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff..  
  
"Black, Sirius" was called out by Professor McGonagall  
  
Sirius and James smiled at each other and nodded a silent 'Good luck'. Sirius seemed to pale slightly but he held his head high and walked to the Sorting Hat and placed it on his head. The Slytherins leaned forward in their chairs and watched as the youngest member of the Black family at Hogwarts was sorted.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
"Ahh another Black I see. Well you would do well in Slytherin that is where much of your family already is. You would also do well in Ravenclaw; you have the smarts for that house as well. You would be a great asset to Gryffindor though. Now I ask you young Sirius Black, where do you think you belong? You are different from your family and you bring honour to your name even if your family doesn't see it." The hat spoke inside of Sirius's head making him nervous but he answered strongly all the same.  
  
"I am nothing like my family I wish to be in Gryffindor." Sirius whispered to the hat hoping it heard him  
  
"Very well," the hat spoke in his head "GRYFFINDOR!!" and Sirius hopped off the chair looking very relieved and headed towards the Gryffindor table where he was met with lots of applause from the Gryffindors and boos from the Slytherins.  
  
James looked at Sirius and gave him a thumbs up which Sirius returned. James moved closer to Remus and they stood in silence next to each other while the sorting continued.  
  
"Caloon, Erik"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted after a minute or two of thought.  
  
The sorting continued much the same way for the next half hour or so until the Professor called Remus.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
"Ahh a werewolf. Your kind should be in Slytherin but I do not think that is where you belong. You could be in Ravenclaw you are very bright. You have courage too I see. I have just the house for you," the hat said to Remus inside his head, making Remus afraid. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted and Remus sighed in relief and went to go sit down with Sirius.  
  
Their were three more Slytherins, six Hufflepuffs, seven Ravenclaws and four more Gryffindors until it was James's turn.  
  
"Potter, James" professor McGonagall called out.  
  
James hoped he would be in Gryffindor so that he would be with his new friends. He sat on the chair and waited for the inevitable.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
"Oh a Potter I haven't had one of you since your father. I know just where you belong, loyal to your friends yet you enjoy a good joke. You and young Sirius Black are a lot alike Mister Potter." The hat said to James in his head. James wasn't frightened the hat hadn't given him any bad news. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted and James ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Sirius and Remus deaf to the cheers that were going on around him.  
  
Their, were only a few kids left to be sorted but James, Sirius, and Remus didn't care they were ready to eat.  
  
"We did it! We are all in the same house." James exclaimed happy that his new friends were in the same house as he was.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Yup pretty good huh mate?"  
  
Remus laughed "Oh I think this will be an adventure. You two did say that you enjoyed fun."  
  
The other boys laughed and clapped Remus on the shoulder "Remy my boy you haven't had fun until you have lived through one of Sirius Blacks famous pranks." Sirius said laughing  
  
James looked at Sirius and grinned "You do enjoy pranks then do you?" he asked with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Sirius got a very similar look on his face and nodded "Oh very much so. What about you Remus?"  
  
Remus paled slightly, he was afraid to get into trouble for fear of getting kicked out of school. He enjoyed a bit of fun but it sounded like these two were terrors. "I enjoy a prank as much as the next person as long as it doesn't hurt anyone." He told them.  
  
They nodded satisfied. "Yeah it is funny to embarrass someone but I don't want to cause any permanent damage. Take Snivellus over there." Sirius said pointing at Severus Snape.  
  
"Snivellus?" James asked confused  
  
"Yeah, the bloody git used to sneeze on me all the time when we were little. That was before my family hated me." Sirius said with a tone of finality  
  
"Well anyways Snivellus is fun to prank but I don't want to break any bones. The fun would be over then!" Sirius said with a very creepy smile on his face making James laugh and Remus roll his eyes.  
  
"Well you two have your fun I will join in when I can." Remus said. The others nodded understanding that Remus' record was important to him.  
  
James elbowed Sirius in the ribs "Hey Snivellus is being sorted now." He whispered  
  
Sure enough Severus Snape was sitting on the stool with the hat over his ears. The boy was shaking and twitching all over.  
  
"SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled after about thirty seconds.  
  
Sirius turned to the others with a face of disgust "I knew the bloody git was a bad egg."  
  
The others nodded absently and watched the last ten kids get sorted into Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Soon the sorting was finished and the hat and stool were taken away. A man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles soon stood up and walked towards the front of the teachers' tables. This great mans name was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"I do not want to keep you from your feast your bellies must be rumbling. So I will not bother you with the rantings of an old man. Eat up." He said to them with a smile and in the blink of an eye the empty platters filled with food and the pitchers and goblets filled with drink.  
  
The boys' eyes widen and their stomach rumbled; they were hungry. The hall was quiet while the students and teachers ate. The chatter growing louder, as they started to get full. Their was a loud "OOOOOOOOO" and many ghosts came out of the wall and settled at their tables. One ghost came to their table but sat too far away from the boys that they couldn't hear what he was saying. They shrugged not really caring and continued to eat their dinner.  
  
After what seemed only minutes the food disappeared and lots of different types of sweets appeared in their place. Sirius grinned and took all of the peppermint Humbugs he could. James and Remus stared at him; 'that is so weird' the both thought.  
  
After everyone in the hall had eaten their fill and were starting to feel very sleepy from that days events; Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Oh I hope he doesn't have much to say." A girl who looked about in her fourth year said. The boys nodded at each other; they agreed with the girl.  
  
"I know you must all be quite tired so I will make the announcements quick. First years please note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students hence the name. You must also all note that a very rare Whomping Willow has been planted on the edge of the forest. Please no students get near it as it will fight if you attempt to touch it. Our care taker Mr. Argus Filtch has posted a list of banned items inside of his office and also wants me to remind you that there is to be no magic in the hallways." He looked around the room and smiled "I think that is all oh an by the way I heard a very lovely joke when I was in Ireland this summer it goes like this." he stopped as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Ah well maybe I will save it for another time. Sleep well classes begin tomorrow."  
  
They were dismissed and they all got up to go when they heard a voice. "First years over here." It was a girl wearing a shiny badge on the front of her school robes. "Hello, hello I am Samantha your Gryffindor Prefect. Follow me and I will show you to our common room." Samantha had a very cheery voice and looked very sweet. She had dark brown hair with blonde streaks from the sun and dark green eyes. She looked very pretty.  
  
The boys and the other first years followed Samantha through multiple hall ways and corridors up many stairs and tons of secret passage ways. The boys were too sleepy to look at where they were going and let their feet lead the way. After about nine minutes they reached a portrait of a very large lady in a silken dress.  
  
"This is the secret entrance to our common room" Samantha told them "and the password is Phoenix Tears." The passage swung open to reveal nice roaring fires, cushy armchairs and very squashy couches. It looked like a good place to take a nap. Along the walls were tables and chairs for doing homework but the boys ignored that at the moment, the only wanted to sleep. "Boys dormitories up the stairs and to the left girls it is the same on your right. You will find your belongings in your room four to a room your trunks are in your assigned rooms."  
  
All the first years nodded and headed up to their dormitories. Remus, Sirius and James found that they had been put in the same room. Their had only been seven new Gryffindor boys and the other four where in a room together so, they had theirs to themselves. They smiled at the thought.  
  
"This is going to be fun ey mates?" Sirius asked  
  
The other two nodded ad just sunk onto a bed ready for sleep to claim them. Sirius fell onto his bed and all three boys fell asleep not bothering to change their clothes.  
  
A/n well what do you think? I think I did pretty well. One review yay! Thanks to Isil.  
  
Isil: hehehe I had fun writing that convo. Hope you like this chappie and review again! 


	3. First Lessons

A/n Thanks to all the reviewers please review again  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Remus was the first one to wake up, it was just before dawn. James and Sirius were still sleeping and since Remus was too excited to go back to sleep so he got up and went to change out of the robes he had slept in and take a shower. He found the bathroom and took a shower while everyone else in the house slept soundly. Once he had finished his half hour long shower he returned to the dormitory to find Sirius laying on his bed with his eyes closed talking to James.  
  
"Morning James, morning Sirius." Remus said to them bright and chipper from a good nights rest and a nice long shower.  
  
Sirius and James just glared at him sleepily. "shut up Remy I want my beauty rest" Sirius growled from his bed.  
  
James and Remus laughed "Sirius your too ugly beauty rest wouldn't help you." James joked.  
  
Sirius lunged at James and tackled him. "I am not the friendliest Wizard in the morning James!!!!" Sirius was practically yelling  
  
James backed down, "Okay, okay don't have a cow Sirius." James said trying to calm him down.  
  
Remus had backed away from both of them. 'And I thought I was a monster." Remus thought. "Hey you guys we had better head down to breakfast before you kill each other. I am so excited I wonder what we are going to start." He was hit on the head by something soft. "HEY!" he yelled accusingly at James and Sirius who were trying to look innocent.  
  
"Who me?" James asked with an evil grin on his face  
  
"Not I" Sirius said  
  
Remus just rolled his eyes and dragged his friends and house mates down into the common room. They saw Samantha surrounded by a bunch of other first years.  
  
"I thought you lot might have forgotten your way down to the Great Hall so I decided to wait until all of the first years were here." She smiled at them "Well this looks like everyone lets head down." She said brightly and led them out the portrait hole.  
  
"She is another person who deserves to die for being too happy in the morning." Sirius mumbled to James who just laughed.  
  
"Remus, remind me not to talk to Sirius in the morning he is grouchy." James said laughing and Remus just smiled and rolled his eyes at them both.  
  
"Sure James but you weren't exactly a ray of sunshine either this morning." Remus said to him with a grin. James took a swipe at him and Remus ducked laughing.  
  
They continued to follow Samantha down the many stair cases and secret passages that led down to the Great Hall. The boys paid more attention to their surroundings this time because they knew that next time Samantha wouldn't be waiting to show them the way down. When they finally arrived down at the Great Hall many people who already knew the way down were eating. Samantha led them over to the table and they all sat down and began to load their plates with food.  
  
"New first year schedules" said a boy on Sirius's left.  
  
"Fanks." Sirius said through a mouthful of eggs and toast. He took a schedule for himself then passed them down the line to James and Remus.  
  
"Sirius mate slow down there is plenty of food." James said with an amused look on his face.  
  
Sirius only grinned at James. "I just want to eat before the post comes. Mum and dad will have learned that I am in Gryffindor from one of my lovely cousins." He said to them angrily. "Hmm I wonder where Andromeda is I thought I would have seen her by now." He said more to himself than to the others.  
  
"Who is Andromeda?" James asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, she is my oldest and favourite cousin." Sirius told him "She is in Ravenclaw and I was hoping to see her today."  
  
James nodded "Oh okay."  
  
Just then a tall girl with long black hair much resembling Sirius ran over and hugged him from behind. "Oh Siri I am so happy for you!" she said squeezing him tightly "I am so proud Uncle Alphard is going to be so proud!" she looked ready to cry with joy.  
  
James grinned "Siri?"  
  
Sirius glared "Don't you dare call me that Jamie." Sirius said with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
James and Remus laughed. "We won't" they both chorused  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and turned back to Andromeda. "I was wondering when I would get to see you." He said grinning  
  
She smiled "Well I just wanted to say hello I really have to return to my table. I am Head Girl this year. Bye Sirius, bye James, bye Remus." She went back over to her table and started talking to a few of her friends.  
  
"Well that is Andromeda." Sirius said looking fondly at his cousin at her table.  
  
"She seemed very nice." Remus said.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Yeah she is great." He looked up "Uh oh post is here."  
  
James nodded and smiled, he was expecting a letter from his parents. They were supposed to be sending his new owl with his letter and he couldn't wait. Remus was also looking up for an owl and smiled when a small snowy owl landed in front of him.  
  
"Hello Pearl," Remus said greeting the owl. He gave her some toast and she flew off up to the owlery.  
  
James was also smiling. His parents had sent his new Tawny owl with a big fat envelope from his parents. The owl was an early birthday present from his father and his name was Speckles. James grinned as the owl nipped his affectionately and flew off following Pearl.  
  
Sirius on the other hand was looking slightly nervous when a very handsome Grey owl landed in front of him. The owl was holding a red envelope in her beak and she dropped it as soon as she reached Sirius. She also headed towards the owlery to join the other owls.  
  
"Oh great she sent me a howler." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"You better open it mate, you know just get it over with." James said with a small smile and Remus nodded looking worried.  
  
Sirius peeled back the edges of the letter which were beginning to smoke and at once the hall was filled with a ladies booming voice magically sounding louder than it really was.  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, HOW COULD YOU BECOME A GRYFFINDOR? YOU ARE TO GO STRAIGHT TO THE HEADMASTER AND ASKED TO BE CHANGED INTO SLYTHERIN IMMEDIATELY."  
  
"No I am not" Sirius muttered to himself but the woman continued her rant.  
  
"SECONDLY I FORBID YOU TO EVEN TALK TO THOSE FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS SUCH AS THE POTTERS!!! IF I HEAR FROM BELLATRIX OR LUCIUS MALFOY THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WITH THAT BOY I WILL DO MY WORST. YOU HAD BETTER STAY AT HOGWARTS THESE HOLIDAYS OR ELSE."  
  
"I was going to stay anyway mum." Sirius muttered to himself again  
  
"AND FINALLY YOU ARE NOT TO ASSICIATE WITH ANDROMEDA OR WRITE LETTERS TO YOUR UNCLE ALPHARD. IF YOU DO THAT YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU WILL BE NO SON OF MINE." Mrs. Black finished her ranting and the letter ate itself into pieces.  
  
The entire hall had turned to look at Sirius and they were all sitting in a stunned silence except for the Slytherin table who had erupted into fits of insane laughter. Sirius looked at James and Remus.  
  
"Well boys that was my dear old mum." That was his explanation for the howler and he began eating again ignoring the stares he was getting from the entire school.  
  
After ten minutes Remus looked over at James and Sirius. "Hey we have classes in half an hour we had better go collect our stuff and find the class room; we don't want to be late the first day."  
  
The other two boys sighed and followed Remus back up to the common room to get their bags, wands, ink, quills, and any other things they needed for school. After, they headed back down into the common room.  
  
"So what is the first class Remus?" James asked  
  
"Uh..oh here it is, we have Transfiguration followed by Herbology; afterwards we have lunch and then double Defense Against the Dark Arts to end the day." Remus finished grinning.  
  
They nodded and set out to find the Transfiguration room. They had arrived just minutes before the bell rang and they were forced to take the seats at the every front. Next to Lily Evans, the pretty girl James was in love with, and her plump blonde friend with the kind eyes.  
  
"H..hi" James managed to stammer out as he sat down next to Lily.  
  
Lily smiled at him. "Hi I am Lily Evans and this is my friend Julia Dooks."  
  
The boys nodded at Lily and Julia and took their seats. "Just your luck huh mate?" Sirius asked James teasingly.  
  
James only grinned and got a dreamy face. Just then Professor McGonagall came to her desk and told them to take out some quills and parchment to copy the class rules down.  
  
"This will be one of the only lessons that you will really be copying things down the rest of our lessons with be practical." She looked around the class and smiled. "As I said before I am the Head of Gryffindor house and I really hope that you will all do well. I normally enjoy teaching my students don't make me change my mind." For some reason her gaze seemed to linger a little longer on Sirius and James. "Now finish copying your rules down the bell will be ringing in about an hour which will give us time for the beginning of a lesson."  
  
They all finished copying their notes at about the same time and Professor McGonagall smiled at them. "Would you help me pass these out?" she asked gesturing towards Lily and Julia.  
  
"Of course Professor." Julia said and her and Lily got up and began to pass out needles.  
  
Once Sirius and James got theirs they pretended to have a sword fight which earned them a glare from Professor McGonagall. "Don't make me take house points on the first day of school Potter, Black." She said tersely  
  
They stopped fighting and listened to what she had to say. She gave them a spell to turn their needles into straws and they spent the rest of their lesson practising. When the lesson was over only Sirius and James had managed to make straws. Remus had managed to make his needle longer and you could drink through it if you didn't mind getting pricked. Professor McGonagall awarded both James and Sirius five points for Gryffindor. When the bell sounded she pointed the first year class towards the green houses for their Herbology lesson.  
  
The class headed out to the field and was greeted by the Hufflepuffs who also seemed to have Herbology at the same time.  
  
"Looks like we have classes with the Hufflepuffs" Julia whispered to Lily from behind them.  
  
They reached the main green house and were greeted by a young woman. "I am Professor Sprout and this is only my second year at Hogwarts so I am also quite new. For those of you who don't know I am the head of Hufflepuff house. Please take out your books and open to page three and begin reading up to page ten. I will go and get some pots and we can start to plant Insta Flowers." She went and returned with tons of tiny little pots and many bags of seeds just as the class was finished reading the pages. "Right now, who can tell me what an Insta Flower is?" she asked the class a few people's hands shot into the air. "Uh you." She said pointing at Lily.  
  
"An Insta Flower is a flower that can be put in soil and watered and instantly starts to bloom. They are perfect for people who are not very good gardeners." Lily said answering correctly.  
  
"CORRECT!!!" Professor Sprout said looking very pleased that someone had answered her question. "Ten points to Gryffindor." She then passed out a pot to each student and two seed packets for every three people. "Fill each pot three quarters of the way full the place the seed inside. After you have done that one person from each group get a pitcher of water. Please work quietly and try not to drop and of the seeds on the floor because they will instantly bloom like this young lady said. Well good luck I will cheque on you in an hour or so." She told them and walked around making sure everyone did as they were supposed to.  
  
"I don't really like this class too much." James said, "I think I much prefer Transfiguration."  
  
"How can you decide already? This is only the second class of the day." Remus said to him.  
  
"I dunno I just think that I prefer Transfiguration." He replied  
  
Remus shrugged and went back to working on his Insta Flowers which were now growing out of control.  
  
"Don't add to much water. Take these clippers and trim it down." Professor Sprout said an hour and a half after they had begun to plant.  
  
Remus took the clippers sheepishly from Sprout and began to trim down his over grown flower. Sirius and James sniggered and Remus glared at them when he finished.  
  
After another hour of planting Insta Flowers it was time for the lesson to end so the boys and the rest of the class made their way up to the castle for lunch.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
When they got up to the castle they were very excited from their first day and they hadn't even had their last class yet! The boys ate noisily and talked about their first two lessons. When they had finished eating they headed off to look for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room.  
  
They were early and managed to get a desk to themselves. When the rest of the class filed in they found out that they had this class with the Ravenclaws. They smiled happy that this class wasn't with the Slytherins. A few minutes later a short skinny man walked into the room, he had a pleasant look on his face and turned to look at the class.  
  
"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts I am Professor Trake. I know all of your other teachers have made you copy notes for class rules. Well I am just going to tell you the rules in my class room and you may copy them down if you like but it isn't necessary." No body except Lily, Julia, and the Ravenclaws got out a quill and some parchment for the rules. As Professor Trake told them the rules Remus, James, and Sirius pretended to look interested in what he had to say while they flipped through their books looking at the pictures. Remus flipped to the werewolf section accidentally and nearly yelped when he saw the picture. Sirius noticed and looked over at his book.  
  
"Oh you scared of werewolves Remus? Nothing to be scared of I feel bad for them really." Sirius said  
  
Remus nodded, "Yeah, Sirius yeah." He was scared 'He might think they are alright when he sees a picture but what would he think if he knew I was one? He wouldn't say they were good then. No. he would say they are hideous beasts because then he would see the transformations, he would see what they look like and what they act like.' He looked back over at Sirius and James they were laughing.  
  
"Hey is something wrong Remus?" James asked him.  
  
"Huh.what? Oh. No I am fine." He said shrugging. The nodded and went back to joking around. 'They must never find out' he thought 'never'  
  
All too soon their double period of Defense Against the Dark Arts came to an end. While the filed out of the class room they heard Professor Trake yelling.  
  
"Don't forget to read the first chapter I want a report by next week Wednesday!"  
  
The class groaned as they walked out of the classroom. It was obvious that the Professor was a nice guy but a little over enthusiastic when it came to his job, and home work.  
  
The Gryffindors headed up to the common room and deposited their stuff in their dormitories then came down into the common room for a little bit of a rest before dinner.  
  
"So what did you lot think of your first lessons?" A third year boy asked them.  
  
"They were alright. I really like Transfiguration." James told him.  
  
The boy smiled "Yeah McGonagall is a good teacher I enjoy her class as well. If you want any help feel free to ask me I enjoy that class." The boy seemed helpful and they nodded.  
  
"We will, er." Remus started  
  
"Jessie" The boy supplied with a laugh, "My name is Jessie."  
  
They nodded "If we need help we will call you Jessie." Sirius said grinning "We will probably be asking for help in the next few weeks."  
  
Jessie laughed "Well good luck to you until then." And he walked off to join his friends.  
  
The boys looked at each other. "That was nice of him." James said and the others nodded.  
  
After a few hours they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner and helped themselves to what they wanted to eat. Once they had finished they headed back up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Do either of you want to play Wizards Chess?" Sirius asked  
  
"Sure I will" Remus replied "Do you have a set?"  
  
Sirius nodded and went up to their dorm and collected his chess set. "Here it is" he said placing it on a table.  
  
"Alright do you want to be black or white?" Remus asked him.  
  
"White because it moves first." Sirius said grinning making Remus and James roll their eyes.  
  
They sat down and had a few games of Wizards Chess together each time Remus won with no help from James who continued to try to make him move into bad situations. When they finished their fifth game they decided it was time to go to bed and headed up to their dorm. Remus scooped up his cat which he had found wandering around the bathroom in the boy's dormitory.  
  
They got to their room and changed into night clothes and climbed into bed. Remus left his light on for a little so that he could read his new book while James and Sirius talked about Quidditch. They shut the lights off in their dorm around eleven o' clock and finally fell asleep.  
  
James was thinking about the letter he was going to write his mum about being friends with Sirius and the letter he would write to his dad about his first day of lessons; when he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sirius was thinking about how happy he was to be in Gryffindor and finally have two good friends who didn't worry about being pure blood. He smiled to himself and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Remus finished the chapter he was on in his book and turned out his light. He fell into a peaceful sleep knowing that he had two good new friends who would never find out what he was.  
  
A/n hehehe I have finished the third chapter and I think it turned out pretty well. Thank you to the reviewers. Also I need a beta reader if anyone wants the job send an e-mail to MagickalMoon135@yahoo.com  
  
Isil: I know you like my story *grin* hehehe you have to let me read one of yours.  
  
Rocky235: thanks I am so happy you like my story and I hope you enjoyed chappie two and three. Peter is evil I hate that little rat. *grumbles about evil Peter/wormtail*  
  
Rogue Missfit Maruader Jedi: *hides from wrath* ok ok here is chapter three don't hurt me. LOL jk hope you like this chapter. I have written more. *grins* 


	4. I Remember

A/n Thanks to my new beta *grins* and also to those who reviewed. I made a mistake on the last chapter and instead of putting chapter 3 I put 2 I am sorry for that mistake it was my fault. One more thing, Peter makes an appearance in this chappie but don't think that I am going back on what I said before. Peter will not be a marauder but he will be mentioned and will be an acquaintance much like Seamus and Dean are to Harry and Ron. Okay fine this is the last thing; their will be a Sirius flashback in this chapter it also wont be a pleasant one so for those of you who don't like torture skip the part with the flashback line. Please R/R!!! On with my ficlet!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
The next morning the boys overslept a little and had to bring their supplies down to the Great Hall with them. Somehow they managed to find their way down without any help. When they arrived, they were among the last people to eat. Hurriedly they gobbled down bacon, eggs, and some toast along with some fruit juice then ran to their first class of the day; History of Magic.   
  
They were five minutes late when they walked through the black board to enter the room but the teacher didn't seem to notice. James, Sirius and Remus took the seats at the back of the classrooms which hadn't been filled yet.   
  
Trying to make up for the five minutes they had lost, Remus asked the girl next to him, who happened to be Lily Evans, if he could see her notes so far. She agreed and handed them over after the ghost professor finished talking.  
  
  
"His name is Professor Binns." Lily whispered to Remus and he nodded back in thanks.   
  
Once Professor Binns finished talking, he assigned them homework to start on in class. Remus copied Lily's notes while James and Sirius fooled around.   
  
"Sirius we need something to do in this class." James whined.   
  
Sirius nodded "I know it is so boring!" Sirius agreed.  
  
  
"Would you two shut up? You're going to get us into trouble!" Lily whispered angrily.   
  
"Oh bug off Evans, cant you see the old ghost doesn't know what is going on?" Sirius said, annoyed.  
  
  
"I don't want Gryffindor to lose any house points and neither should you!" she snapped.   
  
James was getting annoyed as well he thought the girl was pretty but she was too much of a 'goody-two-shoes' for his liking.   
  
"Sirius is right Evans just mind your own business what we do is no concern of yours." James told her.  
  
  
Lily glared at him "You are so arrogant! Don't you care about our house?! I don't want to lose the house cup just because you keep talking during a lesson!" she snapped  
  
  
"Would you bug off?! It is only the second day of school, it doesn't matter right now! Stop being 'Little Miss Perfect!" James snapped, he may fancy the girls looks, but she was too annoying.  
  
  
Lily turned around with a "Humph" and went back to her work.   
  
Sirius grinned at James "You told her mate!" James just laughed at the grin on Sirius's face.  
  
  
After an hour or so the class ended and they group headed up to the tower for an Astronomy lesson. When they arrived they met Professor Fridan who was an old woman yet sharp as a tack, a little like McGonagall.  
  
  
Remus, James and Sirius found this lesson to be a little more exciting than History of Magic; which was saying a lot because it was so boring. They spent most of the lesson learning about the planets and the sun which bored the boys to death. They were quite excited when the bell rang for lunch.  
  
  
"James you and Sirius really should give Lily Evans a chance you know." Remus told them while they headed down for lunch. "She just cares about her grades and classes."  
  
  
Sirius and James nodded.  
  
"Yes, well, so do we. We might not show it, but our grades concern us as well you know." James told him   
  
"Besides that Evans girl is just too annoying. You probably care about your grades more than she does but you don't mind a bit of fun." Sirius said with a lopsided grin.  
  
  
Remus sighed; his little chat with his friends wasn't going over too well. "Yeah, alright you two."  
  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Come on let's go get something to eat." And with that they began to gobble down cheese sandwiches with pumpkin juice.   
  
Once they finished eating, they headed down to the dungeons for potions this was once of the classes they were least looking forward to since they had it with the Slytherins. They walked into the class and sat down near the middle next to a fat boy in their house. They hadn't talked to him yet since he wasn't in the dormitory.  
  
  
"Hello, I am Remus Lupin. What's your name?" Remus asked, trying to sound friendly.  
  
  
"P-Peter Pettigrew" The boy squeaked out quickly.  
  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus nodded. They had heard about this boy from Erik Caloon. Apparently Peter was a leech and would attach himself to anyone who was stronger or more powerful than himself.   
  
"It's nice to meet you Peter." Remus replied kindly.   
  
"Yo-you too." He said barely above a whisper. It seemed this boy was more than a little shy.  
  
  
James and Sirius exchanged a glace. They didn't really mind this boy; he looked like the kind of person who needed a few friends. They didn't really want him bugging them though. They would stay on friendly terms but they didn't want to be constantly followed by Peter. They took their seats and the Slytherins soon walked into the room grinning from ear to ear.  
  
  
"What's got them so happy?" James asked.  
  
  
"The professor for this class is their Head of House," Remus told him. "She apparently favors her students."  
  
  
James nodded. "Oh, so that means that this class won't be much fun." He sighed; he had been looking forward to his class with the Slytherins just as much as he had been dreading it. He had wanted to find a way to get Snape into trouble.  
  
  
Sirius looked at James having almost the same thoughts going through his head. Only instead of pranking, his thoughts were full of revenge. Revenge for all the times when they had been little, for all the times that Snivellus had gotten him into trouble, but most of all for telling Sirius's father that he had been playing with Muggle children, and making him watch while his father tortured the Muggle family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sirius walked down the stairs from his bed room with Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and his own younger brother Regulus, in tow. It was another Friday, which meant that Sirius's mother was having another one of her fancy dinner parties for a few of their Pure Blood friends. They walked into the kitchen where Malfoy tripped Sirius making him get grease down his new robe.  
  
Malfoy grinned at Sirius. "Looks like you're going to have to go change into Mudblood clothing, seeing as how your other robes are dirty." Malfoy's mouth twisted into an evil smile when Sirius protested that he had more clean robes. "No you don't, Severus and I made sure of that."   
  
Sirius eyes widened in horror, if he didn't have any robes to wear his parents would kill him. He looked at his younger brother who just shrugged; he didn't want Malfoy pranking him. Sirius shook his head, next year around this time Malfoy would be at Hogwarts since he had turned ten eight months ago and he would be gone from Sirius's life for one year.  
  
  
"Better hurry up Little Dog Star." Malfoy taunted him.   
  
"Shut up Malfoy, what's your problem anyways?" Sirius asked glaring and trying to wipe the oven grease from the front of his robe.   
  
"You are," he hissed.  
  
  
Sirius glared at him and ran up to his brothers room to get one of his robes. Regulus was only a little younger than Sirius and his robes were around the same size. Sirius grabbed one and pulled it on. He sighed in relief to find it was just the right size.   
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, GET DOWN HERE!!!" His mother was screaming at him, annoyed that he wasn't down yet but all of his 'little friends' were. She glared at him when he came running down the stairs "Finally!" she snapped at him.   
  
"Sorry mother." He said to her.   
  
"Sirius, why don't you and your little friends go out and play in the front yard?" It was more of a command than a question. When they turned to leave his mother grabbed his robe. "If you play with those Mudbloods again, even God won't save you Sirius." She snarled into his ear. He gulped and ran to follow his 'little friends'.   
  
  
When they reached the yard Malfoy and Snape told Sirius to go away which he did happily. They went to get brooms to play with while Sirius walked off the grounds of, Grimauld Place. He pulled off his robes and showed his Muggle clothing that he wore underneath. He looked across the street and saw two Muggle children playing football. He hadn't ever heard of let alone seen a football match before so, he walked over to them.   
"Can I play please?" he asked nicely   
  
What looked like the oldest nodded. "Sure. Since we can't play football with three people let's just kick the ball to each other. Oh and what's your name? I am Sara and this is my brother Tim." She said to him smiling. "I am twelve he is seven. Where do you go to school? We go there." She pointed at the pale blue building about a block away.  
  
  
"I am Sirius." Sirius told her "I am nine and my mum schools me and my younger brother." He smiled back at Sara and Tim.   
  
"Ok, well let's play." She kicked the ball to Tim who kicked it to Sirius.   
  
They continued their game for about forty five minutes and were having a good time, too, until Snape came over to Sirius.  
  
  
"Ooooo Sirius you're going to be in trouble. They aren't our kind. your mum and dad are going to be furious." He had a nasty grin on his face and he turned and ran back into Sirius's house.   
  
"I er. have to go. Sorry Sara. sorry Tim." He said and ran back towards the house not far behind Snape.   
  
He was too late though; Snape had told his father and now they were both marching out of the house. Snape had an awful look on his face while his father looked too angry for words. They walked over to where Sara and Tim were still playing. Mr. Black grabbed Sirius by the back of his shirt and dragged him.   
  
"What have I told you about playing with Mudbloods?!" his father demanded   
  
"But dad." he began   
  
"But nothing!" his father roared and pulled out his wand aiming it for Sirius. He muttered something Sirius couldn't hear and ropes wrapped around Sirius. "Now you watch boy. This might teach you what being a Black is all about." His father aimed his wand at Sara and Tim who were too frightened to speak and muttered, "Crucio"   
  
Sirius watched horrified while his new friends screamed in pain and rolled on the ground crying. "STOP IT!!!" he screamed at his father "STOP IT YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THEM!" his father turned a twisted smile towards Sirius. Sirius started to cry "Please dad, please stop," he whispered. All he could do was watch. He felt so helpless and he started to cry again.   
  
His father stopped abruptly and turned to Sirius. "I hope you learned your lesson Sirius." His father unbound him from the ropes and walked back into the house.   
  
Snape turned to look at Sirius "He should have killed them; all Mudbloods deserve to die." Snape too, turned and ran into the house.   
  
Sirius walked over to Sara and Tim who were still crying. "Are you alright?" he asked knowing full well that they were in pain. They were lucky though that his father hadn't hurt them too badly.   
  
Sara looked up at Sirius with fear in her eyes as she stopped crying "What are you?" she asked. "Some sort of monster?" she grabbed Tim's arm and they ran into their house.   
  
Sirius fell to the pavement and began to cry. He wasn't a monster! It was his family. His family were the monsters and he had learned that day that just being related made people think that he too was a monster.   
  
"One day I will be better than them I will never hurt Muggles or Muggle Borns. I am not like my family and I never will be." He swore. He knew he was different. knew that he could never do what his father had done to Sara and Tim and he also knew that he never would.   
  
He picked himself off the ground and headed back to his house. He hated Snape more than he had ever hated him before; hated the fact that he had gotten pleasure out of the pain of others. He thought of his father, his mother, and the rest of his family; they were evil but just because he was related didn't mean he was the same. Blood was nothing, it didn't matter; that was the lesson he had learned from his father; not that they were better than Muggles because they had magic, for he knew that had been the lesson his father had been trying to teach him. He had gotten a different message from the torture he had gotten a good message and he knew that was what separated him from his family.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sirius shuddered at the memory hoping that he wouldn't have to witness anything like that ever again. He looked over at James who was watching the Slytherins come into the room and sit down.   
  
"Stupid Slytherins! Why couldn't we have lessons with the Ravenclaws or the Hufflepuffs?" James moaned  
  
  
Sirius smiled slightly his thoughts still directed at his memory. He shook himself out of it and looked at James. "Oh look there's the teacher." He said   
  
A short witch walked into the room smiling. "I am Professor Zork and I will be your substitute for today and tomorrow because Professor Hould is feeling a bit ill." She smiled around the class. "Please take out your quills and some parchment and begin to copy down what you see on the board."   
  
The Gryffindors sighed happy that they didn't have to meet Professor Hould yet, but they were dreading her return. They spent the rest of the lessons copying down notes and after an hour left to go to their Charms class.   
  
They headed down a hall and behind a tapestry and soon found their classroom. They went inside and sat down. Peter had followed them but had to sit on the other side of the class room because all the chairs in the back were taken.   
  
Sirius sighed in relief. "That kid got on my nerves," He muttered to James.   
  
James nodded. "Yeah, I think Erik was right Peter is a leech."   
  
Remus gave them a reproving glance. "You will be nice to him though, won't you?" he asked   
  
They nodded.   
  
"Yes, Remy, we will be nice." Sirius said with a grin  
  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and started copying down everything Professor Flitwick had to say. James and Sirius sighed and began to do the same. When the class finally ended, they walked up to the Common Room and dropped their stuff off in their dormitories.   
  
James flopped onto his bed and sighed "I wonder when we will be starting flying lessons. I am looking forward to those almost as much as our next Transfiguration lesson."   
  
Sirius made a face. "Transfiguration may be your thing, mate, but it sure isn't mine." He said making James and Remus laugh.  
  
  
"Sirius what are you talking about? You're good at Transfiguration, how can you not like it?" James asked confused.   
  
"Just because I am good at a class doesn't mean I have to like it." Sirius replied.   
  
Remus rolled his eyes and pulled out a book to read while Sirius and James talked about everything from Lily Evans to Quidditch.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@   
  
The next few weeks followed in much the same way, until on their way up from Herbology one day, they saw a notice had been posted which said that instead of Potions last period on Thursdays, they would be having Flying lessons with one Madam Hooch.   
  
Sirius turned to James and grinned. "Guess your wish finally came true and we get to have flying tomorrow!" Sirius said with a smile.   
  
James grinned back at Sirius. "Yep, cant wait!"   
  
Remus rolled his eyes and pulled them off to Transfiguration.   
  
The next morning James was ecstatic which made Lily Evans annoyed because she had been assigned to work with him in Charms class.   
  
"Concentrate James!" She snapped about every five seconds.   
  
James looked at her. "Evans, we aren't doing anything but make a feather hover in the air!" he replied annoyed that he had been woken up from his daydream.   
  
Lily glared at him. "Shut UP, Potter!" She said loud enough that the whole class turned their heads to look at them. Lily sank in her chair feeling embarrassed. "Well if you're so smart, you do it! I've already shown that I can, so now it's your turn."   
  
James rolled his eyes muttered the spell and the feather floated up into the air. James made it move around a bit then let it float back to the table. "There, you see? I can do it too. Now leave me alone, Evans."   
  
Lily glared and turned back to the feather. After what seemed an eternity to both Lily and James, the bell rang signaling for lunch.   
  
James walked over to Remus and Sirius feeling angry. "Why couldn't you have been assigned to work with Evans, Remus? You two get along!"   
  
Remus only looked annoyed and Sirius grinned.   
  
"Well, you better start trying to get along with her James, she is in our house," Remus snapped and grabbed his stuff and walked from the room.   
  
James and Sirius watched him leave confused.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" James asked  
  
  
  
"Oh, he said he was feeling ill and that if he snapped, he was sorry. He must get a temper when he feels bad." Sirius told him   
  
James just nodded. "Oh alright."   
  
"Come on mate lets head down to the Great Hall or else we'll miss lunch!" Sirius said grinning. James nodded and they both headed down to get something to eat.   
  
After lunch, Remus came over and apologized to James for being rude.   
  
"Hey, it's not a problem. Sirius told me you weren't feeling well," James replied, shrugging it off.   
  
Remus nodded. "Yeah, sorry, I am just tired and not feeling too well."   
  
"Why don't you go up to the Hospital Wing Remus?" Sirius suggested "We will tell Madam Hooch that you didn't feel well."   
  
Remus nodded feeling grateful "That would be great, thanks," he told them and headed up towards the infirmary.   
  
Sirius grinned at James "Come on! Let's go learn to fly!" And they headed off to the field, not wanting to miss a thing.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%   
  
Remus reached the Hospital Wing where he was greeted by Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"Not feeling well Remus? Oh well I wouldn't expect you to since tonight is the night of the full moon." She said looking sadly down at Remus. Remus moaned and followed her to a bed. "Just rest here for a little you can go down to the Great Hall for dinner with your friends but I will come and get you afterwards so that we can head down for your transformation.   
Remus looked at her terrified but nodded. "Alright, I will just sleep a little now."   
  
She nodded and went back to work when she was sure that Remus was resting.   
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
  
When James and Sirius got down to the field, they saw that they were having this class with their own house and grinned. They went and stood by a broom like the rest of the class was doing and waited for their teacher to arrive.  
  
  
Madam Hooch came out wearing a whistle around her neck and carrying her broom. She was very young, with light hair and eyes like a hawk. "Good day class! Now, everyone stand by a broom, and say 'UP'!"   
  
Soon you could hear many people shouting 'UP' and a few brooms jumped into their hands. Sirius and James got their broom up on the first try but most of their classmates had barely succeeded in making their broom do more than roll over.   
  
"Those of you who haven't managed to make your broom jump up, just pick them up," Madam Hooch said.   
  
The class continued from their and went rather well. James was told he flew very well and Sirius was given five points to Gryffindor for answering a question; something he rarely ever did.   
  
They left the lesson feeling as though the day had gone well and headed to Gryffindor Tower for a nap.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
A/n I think this went pretty well. The next chappie will include Remus's transformation. Poor little Remy. Thanks to the Reviewers please review again!   
  
Note to Reviewers Ecilla: Thanks for being my beta I hope you enjoyed this chapter and didn't find too many mistakes *grins*  
  
Isil: Mellon nin you need some help. *grins and huggles tight* I am happy you liked this chappie! Hehehe   
  
Lilypotterfan: hope you liked this chappie Peter appeared and Lily hates James *grins* Poor little Jamie. LOL well I hope you liked this chapter.   
  
Michael/Gurlsboy: I am so happy you liked my story yours is good as well! Did you get my e-mail? I would love to be your beta! *grins and dances* Yeah it wasn't easy to come up with a Sorting Hat song and I know mine wasn't all that great.   
  
Trinity Day: Thanks for your review it really helped me a lot. I hope I did better on my summary *grins and points at new summary* well please read my story and I am working on everything else. *grins*   
  
LadyLilyPotter: I am so happy you liked my story *happy dance* I really like yours! Please update them soon!!!  
  
Rogue Missfit Maruader Jedi: *hides from more wrath* LOL I don't want to face your wrath so here is the next chappie. *grins widely* I hope it is long enough.. Yes I hate Peter a lot even when he is little he was power hungry. 


	5. Curse

A/n this is the chapter of the transformation it shouldn't be too bad, but for people who don't like pain, please don't read this because I don't want a bunch of nasty reviews. *grins*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Remus awoke in a bed that was not his own and started to panic. He looked around, remembered he was in the hospital wing, and lay back down. He jumped when the white curtain around his bed opened revealing the faces of James and Sirius.  
  
"Hey mate! Did we scare you?" James asked with a grin on his face.  
  
Remus let out a sigh and glared at him.  
  
"Yes, you scared me," he replied hotly.  
  
"Geez, calm down, only messing with you," Sirius told him with an idiotic grin on his face.  
  
"What are you doing to my patient?!" Came a shriek from the other side of the hospital wing. Apparently Madam Pomfrey didn't know James and Sirius had come in.  
  
"Go on, shoo, go back to your common room! Remus will join you when he is feeling better. Preferably tomorrow," she said glaring and trying to shoo the boys away with her hands.  
  
"Ok, well, see you tomorrow mate," James called over his shoulder as he and Sirius left the hospital wing and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Remus looked over at Madam Pomfrey and sighed. "What time are you taking me down?" he asked, paling as he did so.  
  
She looked at him compassionately. "At six o'clock so you might want to get up and wash your face. It is five fifty right now."  
  
Remus's eyes widened and he jumped out of the hospital bed, ran to the bathroom, and began to splash some water on his face to wake up. Once he finished he walked back to where Madam Pomfrey was waiting, walking as slowly as possible as though that would slow the coming transformation.  
  
"Come on boy you need to hurry up it is ten after six! You don't want to transform in here," she said looking at him carefully.  
  
"No," he muttered softly to himself "I don't want to transform at all."  
  
Madam Pomfrey took him softly by the arm and led him out of the school and across the grounds. Remus had no idea where she was taking him so he just followed her obediently. He was very surprised when she led him to the Whomping Willow because Professor Dumbledore had said that it was dangerous and students were not to go near it. Madam Pomfrey seemed to understand what he was thinking and kneeled down so that she was eye level with him.  
  
"Remus you need to understand that since you are a werewolf many precautions have been taken so that you don't harm one of the other students while you are in that form." Remus nodded, he knew this, but Madam Pomfrey continued  
  
"Many things have been changed so that you don't hurt people. Unintentionally of course," she added hastily. "The Whomping Willow for instance was planted over the entrance of a secret passage way. This passage leads to a small house that is secured for you transformations. You must never tell any student how to get in there or the result would be disastrous." She looked at him as though questioning if he were trustworthy or not. "This is how you do it." She took out her wand and muttered something so that a long pole appeared, then took the pole and prodded what seemed to be an ordinary knot on the tree. The tree, to his amazement, froze in place. "Do you understand now?"  
  
He nodded at her "But how will I get out?" He asked, concerned that he would be locked up in the little house for a long time.  
  
She smiled at him. "I will come and get you in the morning. Now come, we must get inside before the branches start to move again." She grabbed his arm and gently pulled him inside of the house and through a long secret passage.  
  
"I must leave you now, Remus. Good luck. I will see you at dawn." She smiled again, turned, and left, bolting the door on her way out.  
  
Remus sighed and looked around the house; it wasn't as tiny as he had thought. He began to explore and when he came to a bedroom he noticed it was getting dark outside. He walked over to the window and to his horror the full moon was staring at him. He jumped on the bed and waited for his monthly torture to begin.  
  
He yelped when his bones began to grind against each other and soon he was screaming in pain. He fell to the ground on all fours when his spine no longer stood straight up. While his body was changing so was his mind; he was no longer Remus Lupin the Wizard, he was Remus Lupin prisoner of the werewolf's curse.  
  
Once his transformation was complete he began to howl and run through the house, looking for human flesh. Finding none, he turned on himself, biting and scratching. He felt pure agony but the wolf instincts were too strong, and soon he was gone; and though he fought, his body was taken completely by the wolf that lived inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James and Sirius made their way up to the common room after they had finished dinner.  
  
"I wonder if we should go see Remus in the Hospital Wing. What do you think Sirius?" James asked him looking concerned.  
  
"He might be sleeping but it would be a nice idea. Why don't we just finish our..." he looked around. ".idea?"  
  
James grinned at him and nodded.  
  
"Let's get to the dormitory first. We will be free to talk and that leechlike kid won't be there," James said  
  
Sirius nodded. "Yeah that Peter kid gets on my nerves. Well, come on mate, walk through the portrait." Sirius grinned at James.  
  
They had reached the portrait hole but James had been thinking about other things and hadn't noticed. He turned and glared at Sirius when he started snickering.  
  
"You might want to watch where you're going; the Fat Lady doesn't really seem to enjoy being walked into." Sirius couldn't help laughing at the look James had on his face.  
  
The Fat Lady glowered down at them. "What an indecency! You both are so RUDE! No need to walk right into me, I saw you!" She continued ranting on even after James had given her the password (phoenix tear) and let them in.  
  
"Mate I don't think it was a very good idea to hit her like that," Sirius joked.  
  
"I think I may have noticed," James said rather dryly. "Oh shut up and stop acting like a kid," he said playfully, smacking Sirius over the head.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I need to stop acting like a kid."  
  
"You can't help but be sarcastic, can you Sirius?" James said with a wry grin  
  
"Nope, sorry, it comes with being 'A Noble Black,'" he said, quoting his mother perfectly, yet mocking her at the same time.  
  
This made James snigger even more. "Come on lets go up to the dormitory. We are getting some weird looks just standing here in the middle of the portrait hole."  
  
They were in fact getting some odd looks but that was because Sirius was doing mime impressions of his mother when she was angry. James rolled his eyes at his friend and dragged him up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.  
  
Once they got into the room James and Sirius got comfortable on each of their beds. Sirius seemed to think the only way for him to be comfy was to pound his pillow until it was flatter than a pancake. James thought it was rather odd, but Sirius ignored him.  
  
"Yes I am the strange one, when you're the one who thinks that Lily Evans is cute." Sirius grinned, knowing full well what was about to happen.  
  
"WHAT?! I...NO.NO FRIGGIN' WAY." James glared at Sirius and was even more annoyed to see the evil grin that was spreading across his face. "Oh Sirius I shall kill you in your sleep," he vowed.  
  
"Oh thanks mate, I didn't know you cared," Sirius said sarcastically. "Anyway I was just kidding, no need to have a fit."  
  
"Shut up Sirius," James said still slightly annoyed.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled out his knapsack. He started digging through it and eventually what he pulled out caught James' attention.  
  
"Is that half of a joke shop there Sirius?" James asked, bemused  
  
Sirius only laughed and pulled out a clear liquid. "My friend, this is a potion I made to grow instant warts." He grinned at James who was completely confused.  
  
"Huh? You're suggesting that we grow warts? Geez, Sirius, I know that for Halloween, Muggle children put warts on their noses, but isn't this a little much? I mean I know Halloween is in five days but." He was cut off by Sirius who was laughing and shaking his head.  
  
Once Sirius was finally composed, well at least close to it, he looked up at James. "You are a git."  
  
"What did I do?" James asked, feeling slightly offended  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "James, mate, I honestly thought you had more sense than that. This potion isn't for us you great dense idiot, it is for Malfoy and his followers."  
  
James glared but his mouth was twitching into a smile. "Oh, I understand! When did you have time to make this thing anyway?"  
  
Sirius arched an eyebrow "I made it today.in class we were supposed to be making this potion. Does any of this make sense to you?" Sirius was very amused James was acting like an idiot.  
  
"Oh." Was all James replied with. "Well I understand now. Sorry mate I must be a little out of it." From Sirius's look he added, "Fine, a lot out of it."  
  
Sirius laughed and began discussing ways to make Malfoy and the rest put the potion on them.  
  
"They aren't just going to take something from us and rub it on themselves," James said.  
  
"Well obviously, James," Sirius said laughing. He began to explain his master plan and once he had finished, he grinned feeling proud.  
  
"That should work," James said grinning.  
  
After a few more hours the boys decided it was time for them to sleep; even if they could have talked to the odd hours of the night and beyond.  
  
END Chapter 5  
  
A/n Alright I know this chapter was a bit shorter than my other ones and took a whole lot longer to post. I am sorry it's just that I have TONS of school work to do right now. *grumbles about AP teachers* well I hope you all liked it once again I am so sorry. Please RR or else I will have James and Sirius work their plan on you rather than Malfoy. *evil grin and beckons to James and Sirius*  
  
Note to Reviewers  
  
My Faithful Beta: Thanks for beta reading my chapters for this fic and I am happy you are enjoying them. *grins* I hope you liked this one as much as the others!  
  
Pokie: Cathy I am SOOOO going to hurt you for putting that review up. *sighs* alright so I can't kill one of my best friends but I will come close to it. *grumbles angrily* if anyone reads your review they will be lost and think I am some sort of pervert. *glares* I shall kill u on Saturday.  
  
Trinity Day: Yes thank you for your reviews they really help me. Please continue I could use your constructive criticism. *smiles*  
  
Rocky235: TY I am happy you are enjoying my fic I rather like it too. *grins* I will write more promise.  
  
Tahiri Sedai of the Blue Ajah: *looks at you oddly* you liked my Sorting Hat song? Er..ok then. I thought it was crap but I am happy someone liked it. *beams proudly* well I am happy you like my fic please review again! 


	6. Plots and Plans

Disclaimer: Same as in previous chapters. If you have a problem with that; that is too bad.  
  
A/N I am REALLY sorry about not updating this in over a month! I have been in school, band functions, and a bunch of other things. I am really sorry, I hope you like this chapter. I promise I will update more regularly.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Madam Pomfrey left the hospital wing and headed to where she had left Remus then night before. When she entered the room she had to gasp; Remus was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. He was covered in blood, dust, and grime.  
  
She ran over to the boy and gently shook him. His eyes fluttered open and he moaned in pain.  
  
"Remus, you need to wake up." She said softly.  
  
Remus squinted up at her trying to figure out who she was; this wasn't his mum, the person who normally comforted him.  
  
"Remus," she said, a little more forceful this time. "It is Madam Pomfrey."  
  
He weakly pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at her. "I just want to go to sleep." He whispered groggily.  
  
She nodded, "Follow me up to the castle and you can sleep the rest of the day."  
  
He smiled slightly, "Alright,"  
  
With Madam Pomrey's help, he managed to get to his feet, out of the shack, and up to the hospital wing.  
  
"The students are all still sleeping." She told him, "It is only 5:00am, so none of them should be in the corridor."  
  
Remus nodded dumbly and followed her.  
  
When they reached the hospital wing she led him to the wash room and told him to take a shower.  
  
He did as she told him and scrubbed off all the blood, dirt, and grime from his body. He was still in pain, from where he had scratched and bitted himself, but it wasn't too bad. Remus stepped out of the shower and changed into a robe Madam Pomfrey had left out for him. Putting it on, he noticed it was one of his. He shrugged, that didn't surprise him, Madam Pomfrey had a bunch of his clothes tucked away for days like these. There was a knocking at the door and Remus opened it. Madam Pomfrey took him by the arm and led him into a bed.  
  
"Drink this," she said handing him a goblet with an orange liquid inside. "It will help mend your wounds faster."  
  
He took the goblet and drank the orange stuff. It tasted like grape juice and he grinned at her when he finished. She smiled back and took the goblet away.  
  
"Get some rest, tomorrow you will return to your lessons." She told him and then walked away.  
  
Remus didn't even bother saying good bye; he was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~  
  
James and Sirius woke up and dressed in silence. Neither one of them were morning people and they decided that pleasantries were too much in the morning. They knew that they were friends, why should they bother with small talk?  
  
As they were heading down the stairs Sirius looked at James with an evil grin. "You didn't kill me in my sleep."  
  
James rolled his eyes, "Shut up Sirius." He muttered  
  
Sirius grinned, "So is our plan still in action?"  
  
James nodded "Halloween night, we bother Peeves and toss him the vial so that he throws it."  
  
Sirius grinned, "Yeah, right at Snape."  
  
James nodded and they continued their way to the Great Hall, in silence.  
  
When they got there they noticed that Remus wasn't at the table.  
  
"We should go visit him after classes today." James said  
  
Sirius nodded "Yeah that would be nice."  
  
They continued eating and then headed off to their first class of the day.  
  
When they arrived at History of Magic, they took their seats in the back and began to work on the assignment that was written on the board.  
  
James finished his work and looked at Sirius; he had that evil grin on his face.  
  
"How much time is left in this class?" James asked him  
  
"An hour and a half." Lily Evans replied from the second table.  
  
"Thanks Evans." James said turning back to Sirius. "Mate I hate Thursdays, we have double History of Magic every Thursday morning."  
  
Sirius shrugged, "Yes, but we have Flying with Madam Hooch in the afternoon."  
  
James seemed to brighten at this. "Yes, that is true. We still have double History of Magic though." He said gloomily.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and finished his work. Sirius finished his work just as the bell was ringing.  
  
They headed down the steps and instead of turning down the corridor to the Great Hall; they went to the hospital wing.  
  
They entered the hospital wing and found Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"May we see Remus Lupin?" Sirius asked nicely, making James stare at him.  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Follow me; he is very tired so you only have ten minutes to visit."  
  
"Thank you," They murmured as she walked away.  
  
Remus heard them and he woke up. "James? Sirius?" he asked; looking at them as though he didn't believe they were there.  
  
James cocked an eyebrow. "Hey mate; how you feeling?"  
  
Remus shrugged, "Tired but I feel better."  
  
Sirius grinned, "We have this great idea for a prank on Snape."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and sank back into his bed. "Let's hear it then."  
  
Sirius grinned and pulled out the vial. "This is a potion to grow instant green warts. We have decided that we are going to throw it at Peeves and make it look as though Snape did it. Then, when he throws it at Snape, he will grow pus filled green warts."  
  
Remus couldn't help but laugh. "That is a good idea."  
  
Sirius grinned proudly. "Told you."  
  
"Time is up, OUT." Shrieked a voice from behind them.  
  
Sirius and James nodded and left saying goodbye to Remus as they went.  
  
They ran down the corridors and out to the Quidditch pitch, making just in time. Madam Hooch began to talk but James and Sirius were thinking about ways to improve their prank on Snape.  
  
"Potter, Black; are you two listening to me?" Madam Hooch demanded  
  
They both nodded "Yes"  
  
She nodded approvingly and continued her speech until the end of class. Next week, she said, they would be playing Quidditch; something both Sirius and James looked forward to.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~  
  
Later that evening a very tired looking Remus trudged into the dormitory. He muttered his hellos to Sirius and James, and then plopped on the bed.  
  
"Remus, are you alright?" James asked  
  
Remus nodded into his pillow. "I will be, I just would like some sleep. Don't try to talk to me for the rest of the night."  
  
Sirius nodded; "Er.ok"  
  
James grinned and reached into Sirius's bag. "Mate, let me see that new stuff from Zonko's."  
  
Sirius grinned back and dumped his bag onto his bed. He held up a package of gum. "I got some of Drooble's Best Blowing Bubble Gum. And these new Wet Start Fire Crackers."  
  
James grinned "I bet we could set those off on a rainy day."  
  
Sirius nodded, "We can't just waste them though. They are still pretty new, and rather expensive."  
  
James agreed, "Yes, you wouldn't want to waste good things like that." He said seriously.  
  
The two talked late into the night and only shut up because Remus lost his temper and snapped at them to shut up.  
  
"Night Remy." Sirius said,  
  
Remus growled, "Good night Sirius!"  
  
James grinned evilly at Sirius. "Good night Remypoo."  
  
"Good NIGHT James!" He practically shrieked  
  
"Goo." Sirius started,  
  
"SHUT UP!" Remus screamed.  
  
James and Sirius wisely shut their mouths and went to sleep.  
  
End Chapter  
  
A/N Thanks to ALL of you reviewers. Please review again and check out the story me and Sploogal are writing together. The link is on my bio.  
  
I am sorry I don't have time to reply but much thanks to Sploogal, Trinity Day, Rocky235, and Nicole - Digidestined of Worth. *huggles you all* THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!! ^-^ I love you guys *grins stupidly and walks away* 


	7. Remus's Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowling's. NOTHING DO YOU HERE ME YOU LAWYERS?! NOTHING!!!! ^-^  
  
A/N Ok I have decided that from now on I will try to update every week. I know I have been neglecting this story but I am trying to write a book. ^-^ once again, I am SOOOO sorry. *puppy dog eyes* please don't stop reading my story because I have been neglecting it. I am SOOO sorry. *cries* I do really love this thing! *huggles my fanfic*  
  
A/N 2 There is also going to be a flash back for Remus. I like flash backs so get used to them!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next morning Sirius was the first to wake. He looked over at James and grinned evilly. He crept silently into the bathroom; when he emerged he had a cup full of water. He silently sneaked over to where James was sleeping and poured the ice cold water on his face.  
  
James jerked his head up and glared at Sirius. "What was that for?!" he demanded hotly.  
  
"Wow, talk about a bad temper in the morning." Sirius replied sarcastically.  
  
James rolled his eyes and brushed his face; trying to rid himself of the freezing water that was beginning to drip down the front of his shirt. Giving up on trying to wring the water out of his sopping wet hair, he grabbed a blanket and rubbed his head dry. He looked at Remus, who was still sound asleep on his bed. He doubted that if he threw cold water on his face that he would wake up.  
  
Sirius changed into his school robes, put on his shoes, and grabbed his pack. They still had fifteen minutes until breakfast was served; for some odd reason Sirius had woken up earlier than he liked. He looked over at James and arched an eyebrow, "You know James, it would help if you tried to put your arms through the arm holes and you head through the head holes."  
  
James turned sleepy eyes to Sirius, "Huh?" he looked down at his robe, "Oh," he had been trying to put his head through one of the arm holes and his arms through an arm hole and his head hole. Sirius was cracking up but James failed to see the humour when it was at his expense. "Grow up," he muttered to Sirius and he righted himself.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus, "You think we should wake him?" he asked  
  
James nodded, "He looked like he got into a fight with the Whomping Willow and lost.terribly." He commented, looking at the sift bruises that decorated Remus's arms. He also noted the rings under his eyes and his paler than usual complexion; yes, it would be better to let him sleep. "As much as I think he needs his sleep, we should wake him up for classes."  
  
Sirius nodded and crept towards Remus's bed; James, knowing what Sirius was planning grabbed Sirius's arm. "Maybe I should wake him. You will probably succeed in making him angry if you sneak up on him."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes "When did you become the practical one?"  
  
"When I noticed how sick he looks." James replied  
  
Sirius looked at Remus, noting the same things James had seen. "Oh, I guess your right. It would be mean to prank him when he doesn't look well."  
  
James nodded and gently shook Remus. "Come on mate, it is about time to head down for breakfast."  
  
Remus groaned and batted James' hands away. "No mum, I just want to sleep." He muttered, pulling the blankets around him.  
  
James grinned and shook Remus again, "Wake up, it is James and Sirius and I would like to go down to breakfast."  
  
Remus opened his eyes and jumped slightly. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled  
  
Sirius and James laughed, "Ah, it is fine."  
  
Remus nodded slowly and got out of bed. He was dead on his feet; he felt as though he had been hit by a train then stomped on by a bunch of large animals.  
  
He turned blood shot sleepy eyes to James and Sirius, "Was there any homework assigned yesterday?"  
  
James shook his head "No, we were lucky; although there was class work."  
  
Remus sighed, I hate the full moon, I always miss things I should be there for; he thought.  
  
"Hey, it's alright mate, I am sure Binns will let you make it up." James said  
  
Remus nodded, "I just don't like being ill."  
  
Sirius shrugged, "No one likes it."  
  
Remus nodded, "Yeah,"  
  
James picked up his pack and swung it over his shoulder, "We should head down to the Great Hall, and I am hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry." Sirius snickered.  
  
James glowered, "Come on Remus, breakfast started already."  
  
Remus nodded, "You two go ahead, I will be there soon."  
  
They shrugged and walked out of the room.  
  
Remus sighed and finished dressing. He grabbed his pack and threw the books he would need for the days lessons into it. He grabbed his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, and tucked it under his arm. He had that class first, so he figured he might as well keep that book out. Looking around at the four poster beds he saw all the posters and other things that Sirius and James had put up to make it more like home.  
  
Above James's bed was a Quidditch poster, Remus wasn't sure which one it was, there was also a calendar with different types of sweets on it. Remus smiled to himself, James had a big sweet tooth. James had a picture of his mum and dad, along with a picture of his cat on his bedside table. He laughed when he saw the cat claw at the weird clothes James had forced it into for Halloween.  
  
He turned and looked at Sirius's bed. Like James, he had a Quidditch poster. He had a picture of a cloud. Why Sirius needed a picture of a cloud Remus didn't know. He saw some of Sirius's school work piled up on the bedside table. Even though James and Sirius enjoyed a good time, they did all of their work. Remus looked at one of the homework's, it had '130%, GOOD WORK!' written on it. Remus walked away from Sirius's bed but turned as he accidentally bumped Sirius's bed side table. The picture of the cloud fell off along with a silver card. The card fell open and Remus could see clearly, You are no son of ours if you remain in Gryffindor! Do not come home for the holidays. We will see you during the summer, since that is the only time we must have you., the card continued going but Remus tore his eyes away. He didn't feel right prying into Sirius's business. After putting the things back the way Sirius had had them, he left the room.  
  
He walked down the steps and out of the empty common room. He had tarried a while, so everyone had left Gryffindor Tower and had headed down for breakfast. He walked out of the portrait hole and went down the corridors and steps to the Great Hall. When he arrived he spotted Sirius and James, he went over and plopped down in the chair next to James. Ignoring them while he had scooped food onto his plate, he now turned to listen to them.  
  
"Morning," Sirius muttered; he didn't seem so cheerful now that he had been awake for a half hour.  
  
James looked at Remus, "We have classes in ten minutes, you need to eat fast, otherwise we will be late."  
  
Remus nodded, "Alright," he put some of the toast and marmalade into his mouth, actually managing to finish a few bites of it. He ate as much as he could stand then turned to James and Sirius. "Let's go, I am not too hungry."  
  
Sirius nodded wisely "Still sick eh?"  
  
"Yes, I guess so." Remus replied  
  
"So, what class do we have now?" Sirius asked  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "Do you not study the schedule?"  
  
James and Sirius stared at Remus with horror on their faces, "And waste precious planning minutes looking at a dumb schedule?!" Sirius nearly screamed.  
  
Remus chuckled and shook his head, "How you two manage top marks is beyond me."  
  
James grinned, "We are smarter than we let on."  
  
Sirius nodded, "Yeah, we aren't idiots." Sirius said while trying to put his glove on his foot.  
  
Remus looked at him oddly and James grabbed Sirius's arm. "Give it up mate."  
  
"Oh, alright." He muttered feeling slightly put out.  
  
Remus laughed, "We have double Defense Against the Dark Arts first, then lunch, then Transfiguration, and last we have Potions."  
  
Sirius beamed, "We have the good classes today."  
  
James nodded, "Looks like the Ravenclaws are heading to Defense, we better go." He said  
  
The others nodded and set off to Defense Against the Dark Arts talking about the prank they were going to play in three days.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor Trake met them as soon as they came into the class. "Everyone take out your books, we are going to be starting Werewolves today."  
  
Remus froze as soon as he heard that; Sirius put his hand on Remus's back to keep him going.  
  
"Take a seat." He hissed.  
  
"Sorry," Remus sat down dumbly and put his things on the table.  
  
James looked at Sirius for an explanation. "What is with him?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, "The first day of school he looked at the picture of the Werewolves and jumped out a little bit." He shrugged, "I think he is afraid of them."  
  
James nodded, "That's too bad; they are a bit well scary though aren't they?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, "Dunno, never met one. I do think it would be hard though. I mean, how would you feel to have to live in fear of the moon?"  
  
James shrugged, "Dunno, never had to before."  
  
"Lucky you," Remus muttered  
  
Sirius looked at him, "You say something?"  
  
Remus started again, "Huh? What? Oh, yeah; what page?"  
  
"I thought you were the prepared one Remy." He said sarcastically.  
  
Remus gave him a death glare. "Shut up Sirius."  
  
Sirius laughed, "Alright, alright, page 224."  
  
Remus nodded his thanks and turned to the page; trying his best not to jump. He turned his attention back to Professor Trake.  
  
"The werewolf is found worldwide, though it is believed to have come from Western Europe." Professor Trake began  
  
"Professor!" Lily Evans said, raising her hand.  
  
"Yes Miss Evans?"  
  
"Werewolves are thought to have originated from Northern Europe." She said timidly.  
  
Professor Trake hit his forehead. "Oh I am sorry, yes, you are quite correct."  
  
"Good job Lily!" Julia whispered.  
  
Professor Trake continued, "Humans only can become a werewolf if they are bitten. Sadly, there isn't any cure. We desperately need one though and doctors are working on them. Once every month, at the full moon, the otherwise sane person."  
  
"Professor." Said a Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"Yes Miss Barauch?"  
  
"I head werewolves were mindless killers, even when they are in their human form. My father works in the department of the ministry that deals with people who were bitten by a werewolf. He says that they are pure evil even if they can walk like men." She said softly.  
  
It took all of Remus's will power not to jump on the girl. He remained in his seat though, and sent a pleading looked at Professor Trake. Professor Trake saw Remus's look and nodded to him slightly.  
  
"Yes, there a many theories that werewolves are evil beings, but that is not so. They are good and bad just like all other people; they were just unfortunate enough to be bitten. They can not help what they do when they are under the influence of the moon just like a drunk can not control what he does under the influence of alcohol. I am not saying that being a drunk is alright, so don't go running to your parents and tell them that I said it is ok to be a drunk because it is ok to be a werewolf." Professor Trake said. "Does that answer you question Miss Barauch?" the girl nodded and smiled.  
  
The class laughed and Sirius raised his hand. "Professor, why do people fear werewolves? I know that it is a frightening thing but as long as the person is not confronted when he or she is in their form; wouldn't they be safe?"  
  
Professor Trake nodded, "Yes they would be safe. I do not know why people fear werewolves Mr. Black; perhaps it has something to do with all of the old tales. You have heard them haven't you; the ones where werewolves gobble up little girls and boys?"  
  
Sirius nodded, "Yes Professor."  
  
Professor Trake nodded and continued with his lecture. He turned back to the class half an hour later. "It is nearly time for your next lesson, for homework look up how to tell a werewolf from a normal wolf and any other useful information on the identification of werewolves. Mr. Lupin, may I see you when the class is over?"  
  
Remus looked as though he was going to be sick, but he nodded and walked over to Professor Trake as the class filed out. James and Sirius made to go with him but Professor Trake sent them away.  
  
"Go to class boys, I am not going to hurt Lupin." He said smiling  
  
Sirius and James shrugged, "We will tell McGonagall that you are going to be late." James said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." He said as they left the classroom and headed to Transfiguration.  
  
When Professor Trake was sure James and Sirius were out of ear shot, he turned a smile to Remus. "You still feeling a bit ill Remus?" he asked kindly.  
  
Remus nodded slightly. "Yes sir."  
  
"Here, have some tea; you look as though it would do you some good." Professor Trake said handing Remus a tea cup and then pouring another for himself.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with Professor?" Remus asked  
  
Professor Trake smiled, "Well, yes." He smiled slightly. "I was wondering if you could tell me a little about werewolves."  
  
Remus looked at him oddly, "But you just gave a lecture on them."  
  
"I know, but I was wondering what it is like to become one. If you don't want to answer you don't have to, I am just very curious." He smiled at Remus hopefully.  
  
Remus smiled back wearily, he looked at Professor Trake. The man looked not a year passed twenty five and had clear green eyes and dark blonde hair. Professor Trake did look eager so Remus nodded. "Sure, I will tell you what I can."  
  
"If it isn't too much, would you tell me how it happened?" He was looking at Remus hopefully, as though Remus was the teacher and Trake was the student.  
  
Remus nodded, "Alright, do I have time though?"  
  
Professor Trake nodded, "Yes, Professor McGonagall won't mind. She is having you copy notes anyway."  
  
Remus looked as though he wanted to question how Professor Trake knew this but said nothing. "Okay, I will tell you all I can." Professor Trake nodded and gestured for him to begin his story. "When I was four years old I received the bite."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flash Back ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A small little boy was running through the forests, his parents were having a picnic and he had gone to play by himself.  
  
"Don't go too far Remus!" His father's voice called to him.  
  
"I won't!" Remus called before running into the forest. It was getting dark and soon the sun would set and the moon would come out.  
  
Remus loved the night, his cousin Tor would take him into the woods quite often to look at the stars and moon. Since Tor lived in America it was rare that he visited his five year old cousin Remus.  
  
Remus continued to run through the forest; he heard a noise and went to investigate. If he had been older he might have re-thought his decision, but being only five he chased after the noise. He kept running until he saw a short woman walking through the woods.  
  
"Hello?" he called to her.  
  
The woman turned and looked startled to see a little boy in the woods without his parents. She looked around for them and not seeing any, she went quickly to the little boy's side.  
  
"Are you lost sweety?" she asked  
  
Remus shook his head. "No, I am waiting for the sun to set so I can see the full moon and look at the stars."  
  
The woman flinched slightly at hearing that the full moon was tonight; a fact she had already known. "You better head back to your mum and dad. I am sure it would be safer if you were with them." She glanced up at the sky, the sun was down and the moon would be out soon. This little boy needed to leave!  
  
Remus shook his head, "No, I want to look at them by myself. It is pretty in this spot."  
  
The woman smiled at the little boy. "Okay, just don't follow me. You promise you won't follow me?"  
  
Remus crossed his fingers behind his back and nodded vigorously. "Yes I promise."  
  
The woman nodded and sprinted into the trees. "Bye darling," she called over her shoulder before disappearing from sight.  
  
Remus was puzzled and decided to wait a few minutes before following the strange woman. He counted to one hundred then chased after her. He looked up at the sky and noticed it was no longer pink but was beginning to turn navy blue and that the moon was looking down at him.  
  
There was a snarl behind him and he turned expecting to see a dog but was face to face with a wolf. Remus let out a screech and started to yell for help. There were clothes on the floor; it was the ladies dress and shoes. Remus thought the wolf had gotten the lady; he didn't think the wolf was the lady.  
  
He turned and began to run but the werewolf sprang but missed Remus. Remus kept running but was no match for the werewolf. Soon he felt a horrible pain in his calf and saw the wolf's teeth imbedded in the flesh. He let out a blood curdling scream and the wolf soon ran away. Remus was left on the ground with the blood flowing freely from his wound.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Flash Back ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"My parents found me there late that night. I was taken to St Mungos and given a blood transfusion. They did a blood test and found that I had in fact been bitten by a werewolf. I was registered and given papers that certify that I am a werewolf. My magic school kicked me out because of what I am. I have been shunned for the past six years. When I was younger I didn't really understand why I was treated differently. I do now though." Remus finished more sarcastic that sad.  
  
Professor Trake looked slightly sympathetic and smiled at Remus. "What was your first transformation like?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Painful," he said, "it was really painful. I bit and scratched myself."  
  
Professor Trake nodded, "I am sorry this all happened to you at such a young age."  
  
Remus smiled at him. "Don't be, I got over that a long time ago. You can't change the past, but you can alter the future."  
  
Professor Trake looked at his student and it seemed again that Remus was the instructor. Professor Trake looked somewhat awed that such a young boy had said something so wise. "You better go to class Remus. Here, I will give you a pass." He quickly scribbled a late notice on a piece of parchment and sent Remus on his way.  
  
When Remus got to Transfiguration the class was just letting out. He panicked as he realised he had missed the entire class. He quickly ran into the room and up to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor." He began but McGonagall interrupted him.  
  
"It is OK Lupin. Potter and Black told me that Professor Trake was discussing things with you. Ask them for the homework and hurry to lunch." She said, smiling softly down at the boy.  
  
Remus ran and quickly caught up with James and Sirius who were scribbling down random answers for their Potions homework. Remus looked over their shoulder and noticed that all of the answers were right.  
  
"How do you two do it?" he asked  
  
"Do what?" Sirius asked startled.  
  
"How do you do your homework just before lunch and get the answers correct? You only spend five minutes on a problem we have had for three weeks, yet you still manage to get the answers right!" Remus said close to hysterics  
  
Sirius laughed and James quirked an eyebrow. "Well, we don't know. I have always been doing things like this and I guess Sirius has too." James shrugged "We're just smart." He turned back to Sirius and they finished the homework.  
  
Lily Evans was walking behind them with her friend Julia and they had heard what James, Sirius, and Remus had been saying. "Don't be such a show off Potter." She snapped as she walked by them.  
  
"Don't be such a brown noser Evans." James shot back.  
  
Lily turned around and glared. "You are so full of yourself. You and Sirius are such show offy idiots."  
  
Sirius glared. "Hey, don't bring me into this. I didn't do anything to you Evans, and believe me I can do some bad things."  
  
Lily nodded, "I'm sure you can, after all, you are a Black." She turned and walked away with Julia.  
  
Sirius looked so angry that James and Remus thought he would explode.  
  
"How.DARE...her.How DARE she say that!" Sirius said outraged. The only reason he hadn't jumped and tried to murder Lily was because he didn't think that would make her change her mind.  
  
James looked close to screaming and Remus was in shock.  
  
"That wasn't fair." Remus said "How could she say something like that? Insults are fine but that was low."  
  
Sirius looked at him but it was James who answered. "This is war."  
  
Sirius nodded his agreement while Remus had an unreadable expression on his face. The three of them walked in silence to the Great Hall. None of them knew what to say, although there was the occasional noise from Sirius which James took as Sirius's way of controlling his anger.  
  
When they reached the hall, they sat as far away from Lily as possible. Sirius left the table just after he had sat down and went to find his cousin Andromeda. James and Remus let him go; they knew he needed to be alone.  
  
Sirius walked over to the Ravenclaw table and looked for his cousin. When he spotted her, he walked over. "Andromeda, can I talk to you for a minute."  
  
Andromeda nodded and got up from the table. "I will be right back." She said to her friends. She walked after Sirius. "What's wrong Sirius?" she asked.  
  
Sirius looked at her. "Were you ever judged on our family?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, there are many who don't think too highly of our family here. Why, what happened?"  
  
Sirius explained to her about what Lily had said and why. He didn't really enjoy telling Andromeda that he and his friends had made fun of Lily but she honestly hadn't had any right to say that.  
  
Andromeda nodded, "Yeah, I went through similar things. Don't worry Siri, it will get better. I am glad to hear you thought before you jumped on the poor girl. You said she was Muggle-Born? Well that might be the reason; she has only heard of the evil of the Black family and hasn't met Uncle Alphard."  
  
Sirius nodded, "She has read about the Blacks in books I suppose. That might be where she learned our reputation of being dark wizards and witches."  
  
Andromeda nodded, "Probably, now go eat some lunch. There isn't much time until the next class."  
  
Sirius nodded, "Thanks Andro."  
  
Andromeda nodded, "Any time."  
  
Sirius and Andromeda walked back to their separate house tables and finished their lunch.  
  
James and Remus watched Sirius but they didn't confront him on what he had said to his cousin. It wasn't any of their business.  
  
"We better head to Potions." James said sighing.  
  
Remus and Sirius nodded. The three of them trudged down to the dungeons and into the Potions class room.  
  
Professor Hould was sitting at her desk and smiling as the students came in. She was head of Slytherin House but she didn't favour her own students as James, Sirius, and Remus had been told. Her class was just boring so they didn't really enjoy going to it.  
  
When the last Gryffindor and Slytherin stragglers came in she got up and smiled around the class.  
  
"Today we are going to be talking about Wolf's Bane." She said  
  
Remus groaned inwardly. Why must they keep talking about werewolves in all of my classes? He thought Remus. He didn't bother pulling out parchment as he already knew all of this stuff. Professor Hould always made speeches that lasted the entire period; even the double ones.  
  
Sirius and James were bent over a piece of parchment and were laughing evilly then pointing at Snape. They were going over their plans for Sunday; Halloween night.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and put his head on the desk, soon he was in a deep sleep.  
  
James pointed at Remus and Sirius laughed. "He is normally a really good student."  
  
James nodded, "Yeah must be pretty tired to fall asleep."  
  
Sirius shrugged, "Professor Hould is nearly as boring as Professor Binns. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole class nodded off."  
  
James laughed, "Yeah, you're right."  
  
For the rest of the class James and Sirius talked about Quidditch while Remus slept through a dreamless sleep.  
  
Soon the end of the class came and Sirius woke Remus up. "Come on mate," he hissed, "it is nearly time for us to go."  
  
Remus looked sleepily at Sirius and packed his things up. Five seconds later, Professor Hould dismissed them without homework.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus walked out of the class room and smiled when they reached Gryffindor Tower; they were home.  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
Okies, what did you all think of the nice long chapter? It is 12 pages so I don't want to hear any "Longer chapters please." ^-^ Well I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Note to Reviewers:  
  
Rogue Misfit Marauder Jedi: *hides* I know you are going to throw something at me for taking so long. *looks around and covers self protectively* doesn't this extra long chapter make up for everything though? I am happy you like my story ^-^ *hands you a cookies hoping not to be hit or bitten*  
  
Rocky235: Yes, well here is the way the werewolf life started (for Remus anyways *winks*)  
  
Sploogal: Hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you are going to REVIEW!!!!! ^-^  
  
Stephanie: This is my story and I don't like Peter. You know I have read Harry Potter many times and I do realise that Peter was one of their friends. I don't like him, I am the authoress, and I am writing it my way. I am sorry if you don't approve or anything *shrugs* you don't like it, you don't read it. 


End file.
